Button's first word
by ponytail30527
Summary: Buttons really wants to talk, but what happens when talking could save him from getting hurt? Based on my last story the rescue program.


**Hello again! I bet you're happy I'm posting these stories up now. Like I said I'll only be making a few of these to show you the personalities of the new babies. Then I'll write Father's day!**

**In my profile I have a list of them and a brief description of each. I even decided to have the ducklings in them, because they're babies too. Sadly, they won't be in this story though. Just the baby penguins.**

Buttons can hack up a fire crackers and mini sticks of dynamite, but one thing he can't do is talk. Athena, Marshal, and Elli (Elizabeth's nick name) could talk. Elli even had an accent! But poor Buttons couldn't say anything. : (

"Okay men, you know what today is." Skipper said to the others as they slept on their stone bunks.

"It's the weekend!" Athena answered excitedly throwing her down feather covered flippers in the air. While she was in the incubation chamber.

"Uh right, how long have you been up Athena?" Skipper asked looking at the little penguin in the glass chamber.

"Um well let me think." Athena said tapping her beak. "Approximately 24 minutes 37.5 seconds."

Skipper looked over to Kowalski hoping he could explain.

"She's excited." Kowalski explained to Skipper.

Skipper chuckled a little bit. "I seem to remember you were excited about our first weekend here."

"Like they say, apples don't fall too far from the tree." Kowalski said.

"What does apples have to do with this?" Private asked.

Rico was also cocking his head to the side confused.

"It means that the offspring is similar to its parents." Kowalski said.

"Oh okay" Private said with a little nod.

"Wake up Marshal!" Athena hollered.

Marshal groaned. "I _was_ in the middle of an awesome dream until you woke me up"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Don't worry; if it was that good it should stay in your subconscious. Or whatever you have up there."

Marshal blinked. She didn't know what she meant.

"I just insulted him and he doesn't even know it." Athena said shaking her head and walking over to wake up Elli.

Marshal shrugged still now getting what she meant and turned to Buttons.

"Wake up Buttons." He said shaking him.

Buttons moaned.

"Come on dude, I know you're tired, but maybe we can pull another prank on the girls today." Marshal said with his trouble grin forming just thinking about what he could do. Athena and Elli were pretty easy targets.

Buttons laughed remembering when they put water on their beds. The two girls said they were melting like the witch on the wizard of oz.

"I heard that!" Athena called out from the other side of the incubation machine waking up Elli.

"Athena, two more minutes please." A little British accent moaned under a blanket.

Athena sighed and turned her brown eyes toward the sky. "Maybe a little breakfast will wake you up."

A little while later, the kids were taken out of their sleeping chamber and their dads regurgitated breakfast into their kid's mouths. So that's where Button's been getting those fire crackers and mini sticks of dynamite!

After they were done eating, they heard the bells ring.

"Opening time for the weekend!" Athena said excitedly when the sound of the stone monkeys hammering the bell at the top of the zoo found its way into the H.Q.

"Cute and cuddly team" Skipper said as the penguins headed to the top of their home where a few people were already waiting for them.

Private's little smile from the start of a new day turned into a frown. "Oh dear"

"What is it daddy?" Elli asked nervously. Already hiding behind his leg.

He turned towards Skipper. "Skippa, teenagers!" he said in a worried whisper.

Skipper frowned too. Teenagers were the zoo's meanest visitors. They'd throw things in the habitats and bother the animals. He even heard of a time where a teenager threw a rock in the otter's habitat and hitting an otter. Yep, he had to be transferred to the Toledo medical zoo. Skipper probably would blow his cover to attack a teenager if a teenager ever threw a rock at Marlene.

"Okay men, you know the plan. Put the kids in front of the friendliest looking teen." Skipper said. They found a nice looking teenage girl who was studying penguins for a school project. No piercings, tattoos, or rainbow hair. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. (No, this isn't based on my name!)

"Okay stay here." He said sternly pointing at them when they were placed in front of her.

The four nodded.

The girl looked up from her notebook and saw the cute little babies in front of her.

"Smile and Wave" Marshal said.

Then, they smiled and waved at her.

She laughed as such a cute little sight and smiled and waved back.

"Okay I think we can handle this." Athena said nodding her head.

"Yeah" Elli said in agreement.

The girl looked down back at her notebook and took more notes on the penguin's actions. While she was doing that, two teenage boys came up to her.

"Hey Sally" a boy with dirty blonde hair and a green baseball cap said.

"Leave me alone Jake." The girl said not looking up from her notebook.

"Maybe he doesn't want to." The other boy said. He had dark black hair and had a red cap on his head.

"Like I care Tim!" The girl said a little angrily turning her head up towards the two guys with an angry expression in her brown eyes before turning back to her notebook.

"oooh I'm so scared." Jake said sarcastically. Then he took her ponytail holder out of her hair and waved it over her head.

As soon as she felt her brown hair touch her shoulders, she turned around at tried to get her hair accessory back.

"Give it back jerk!" she yelled jumping for it.

"You're going to have to try harder." He said hovering it over her head.

"I'll get it back sooner or later." She said.

"Maybe you won't" he said stretching the ponytail holder between his fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked starting to get a little worried. Then she figured it out. He was going to shoot it at the penguins. Four innocent baby penguins!

"You wouldn't!" she yelled.

"It's not like it's going to kill 'em." He said closing one eye to get a better aim.

The girl tried to stop him, but the other boy held her back.

The penguins then realized what he was doing. Marshal, Athena, and Elli froze. Button knew you had to stay calm, but he couldn't warn his dad. Now the others froze. It was up to him!

"D-d-d" he stammered.

The boy pointed it closer.

"Dada!" Buttons yelled. He had a mixed amount of emotions. Happiness for his first word, but fear for the boy had his aim complete.

Rico was eating a fish when he hear Button's yell. He looked over at them with a smile, but it went away when he saw the boy.

"Uh! Uh!" he yelled.

Skipper and the others looked up. They gasped.

"Elli!" Private said in horror.

"Quickly men!" Skipper said.

Rico swam in the water and tried to jump up and catch the ponytail holder from the evil boy's hands, but me missed by a second and the ponytail holder zoomed towards the kids.

"Brace for impact!" Marshal yelled. Oh, so now he can talk.

Elli and Athena screamed, but Private lunged and knocked him and everyone out of the way of the hair accessory's path.

Kowalski caught the kids as they went over the edge, but Private landed in the water.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Kowalski said giving them a hug.

Skipper belly slid over to them. "Is everyone alright?" he asked in a worried expression.

"We're okay." Marshal said with a smile.

The group of penguins looked over to the humans. It looks like the girl got out of Tim's grip and was hitting Jake repeatedly over the head with his notebook.

"You"

Hits him

"Are"

Hits him

"A"

Hits him

"Jerk"

She continued to.

"Ow, it was just a joke!" he defended his self.

"It wasn't funny." Marshal said angrily.

"Get him!" Athena said as she continued to smack him.

While the other's cheered, Buttons looked up towards Rico. "dada" he said with a hug.

Rico happily returned it.

**Aww! Did you like it? This takes place a few months after they've arrived so they've grown up some. They're like little kids now.**

**Comment!**


End file.
